For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-27816, referred to as a published patent document, discloses such a drive control apparatus. The drive control apparatus disclosed in the published patent document is configured to control drive of a MOSFET and an IGBT connected in parallel to each other. IGBTs have a higher on resistance than MOSFETs do while a current flowing therethrough is within a lower current region lower than a threshold current of the IGBTs. In addition, IGBTs have a lower on resistance than MOSFETs do while a current flowing therethrough is within a higher current region equal to or higher than the threshold current of the IGBTs.